A New Obsession
by TwinkleOfStars
Summary: L.A. has always been infatuated with Ellis. She was his whole world, nothing mattered more to him than her. That is until he spots a strange boy. Instantly, he's in love for the second time. It so happens that this boy is another creation made by Douglas, unbeknownst to him. Has L.A. found a new obsession? L.A.xMale!OC Warning: Blood and Gore. Along with fluffy yandere yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello extremely small fandom!~ Help me. T_T I can't stop making fanfiction! Someone remove my brain! There's too much imagination in here, it's way past cramped! LOL, anyway. I've been re-watching El Cazador De La Bruja and this idea just kept coming back to me each time and I can't take it anymore! I love L.A. and I'd think it'd be pretty badass if he had a yandere sidekick. Yes, his new angel is just as crazy as he is...maybe even more so. Prepare for creepy, terrifying double yandere love! XD Warning: Will contain blood and gore along with creepy yandere infatuation. (But if you've seen the anime you know how L.A. is. *random fan shivers* Yeah.) Anyways!~ Let's write!**

~Page Break~

 _Ba-bump! Ba-bump! Ba-bump!_ That's all I could feel when I laid my eyes on this odd little angel. How could this happen? I'm supposed to be watching Ellis! I don't even want to think what's become of her in the hour I haven't been observing my darling. I sigh to myself. It's not like I'll loose track of her forever, after all nothing can keep me from her. I smile widely, thinking of my beloved. The sound of footsteps caught me out of my thoughts and my eyes catch the adorable little distraction that had kept me here. Beautiful curly silver hair that didn't differ that much from mine and sparkly violet irises that put the moon above me to shame. Such a slender, petite figure for someone of the same gender. I held up my recorder and zoomed in, taking in the way his tiny fingers arranged the flowers in the bronze pot on the round table.

Such delicate hands. What I wouldn't give to kiss them endlessly. You'll pay dearly for this, angel. No one is allowed to get between me and Ellis. How dare you bewitch me with that intoxicating aura of yours. My hands shake from the pure pleasure from hearing his voice through the slightly opened window. I think I just heard what heaven sounded like! Oh, lord strike me now! I must know his name, maybe then I'll be satisfied. If I'm not careful I could loose Ellis watching him like this. Well, she shouldn't be too far. I saw her and that burden of a girl pass by not too long ago. I should get going now before it's too late. But despite this, I couldn't take my eyes off this boy.

"Sweetie, don't stay up too late alright? Remember we need to head south in the morning.", A woman's voice called from the kitchen. South? That's in the same direction as Ellis. Hmm, maybe I won't have to worry about choosing between them after all.

My angel seemed to not be pleased by hearing her speak but kept on a sweet smile,"Alright, mom.", with that my angel set off to bed. Luckily for me it was on the same side so I didn't need to make any unnecessary movement. To my dismay, he lied down opposite to the window. Pity, I wanted to see his sweet sleeping face.

 _Come now, angel. Won't you turn around for me? After all, you owe me for keeping me from Ellis. All you have to do is turn._

He, of course, remained still. Oh well, you'll move again soon. I guess I'll just have to settle for those wonderful locks of hair and that lovely nape of yours. Sweet dreams, angel.~

~Page Break~

Little did L.A. know, the boy under his watch was wide awake with his purple eyes sparkling in delight. A heavy blush bathed his face and a giddy smile playing on his lips. He looked through the corner of his eye, careful not to be too obvious, and barely contained the girlish giggle that threatened to escape. He looked back at his room door before finally deciding to fall asleep.

~Page Break~

"Alright, sport. Time to get a move on.", I watched the man called out to my angel. I feel twinge of anger rise into my chest. What right did he have to speak to my angel much less order him around? None. I would swoop down right now and take him in my arms just so the only one who could hear his smooth heavenly voice is me. But alas, I must not act now. They are going in the same direction as my darling Ellis and if I'm fortunate enough I can spot her along the way.

So, without much thought I sneak into another person's trunk that was mere feet away from them and closed it. I peek to see the van that had my angel riding in take off. Soon after, the car I hitch hiked began to move as well. I closed it once more and waited until the driver stopped for gas. I slithered out of the trunk and into the back seat. The driver re-entered the car and I pulled out my wire from my sleeve.

"Hello.~", The man gasped as he felt my weapon dangerously close to his neck,"Mind if I ride with you?~"

"W-What do you want?", he stuttered. Humans are so pitiful.

"I'm not going to ask for money or anything boringly cliche like that. You see that tan van there?", I pointed over to the vehicle that had just been refilled by the two old vultures that circled around my angel.,"You're going to follow it for as long as I tell you to. And if you don't...", I held my wire closer and whispered in his ear making him shudder,"...I'll split open your vein faster than you can blink."

The man nodded in understanding. I ordered him to wait until they were a good ways off to avoid suspicion. Once I was sure my angel and the vultures were far enough not to notice I ordered him to follow. As we continued, I look out the window while keeping an eye on my hostage, I think over the recent events. The feeling that my nameless angel gave me wouldn't go away. Of course, half of my reason of following him is to reunite with my sweet Ellis. But another part of me wanted to keep watch over him every second of every day. In fact, if it wasn't for the wire I had to keep around this fool's neck I'd use my recorder just to get a better look of his darling nape in the van window.

Oh, my. I chuckle to myself, ignoring the driver's nervous look. This is bad. Ellis, love, please forgive this transgression but...it's possible...

 _Oh, dear. This is_ _ **very very**_ _bad._

I feel my cheeks burn as I gaze at the boy in the opposite vehicle, an intoxicated smile crosses my lips and my breathing becomes heavy. Again, I ignore the horrified look from my hostage that he is probably getting from me breathing on his neck. It's possible... _ **I have a new obsession.~**_

~Page Break~

 **Well, wadda think? :D I know it's short but I'll try to make it longer next time. Anyways!~ I hope L.A. wasn't OOC. I want him to feel a new obsession (hence the title) but at the same time not be so swayed to forget about Ellis so soon. I mean, the boy sneaked into her room, kissed her and stole a lock of her hair. I don't think he'd be so fast to get over her. XD But at the same time crazy enough to now be infatuated with two people. Btw, I think L.A. should name his new love himself. Write in the reviews if you have any suggestions on what it should be! Review!~ Ja!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!~ I'm back!~**

 **KhaosAkuma; Yeah, this anime is pretty underrated. -_- So is L.A.'s character. I really feel he should get more attention than he does. I honestly like him more than the main characters. Don't get me wrong, Nadie is a badass and Ellis is adorable but I wish L.A. had more screen time.**

 **SammieSamSam; Gotta love the crazy ones, right? XD Yeah, L.A.'s new angel...he's honestly horrifying to say the least. Who knows? Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. That all depends on you guys.**

 **Honeybunbun; Here you go!~**

~Page Break~

"Hey, sport. Mind getting a couple of the bags?", I watched as the detestable man once again started ordering my angel around. If I had the chance, I'd murder him and that disgusting woman. But of course I won't, I don't want to see my sweet angel cry. Speaking of said angel, he seemed...out of sorts to say the least. He looked a bit depressed, actually. But despite this, he kept on a happy face. What a sad look in his eyes. What could possibly be bothering you, angel? Those vultures, no doubt. I wish they'd just drop dead! You'd be better off with me.

"I'll be right there, papa!", How many times will it be before I melt away from hearing his voice? Each word is like a never ending melody.

"U-Um...E-Excuse me...", Augh, that's right. I still have this fool hostage.

"What is it?", I hiss,"Don't tell me you've forgotten. You will follow them until I decide you are no longer necessary.",I brought the wire closer,"Or...would you prefer to meet an early end? I don't mind really. My wrists are starting to ache a bit." I laugh and that sends shivers down his spine. He nods hesitantly and that only makes me chuckle, humans are so easily toyed with. How they've made it through history for so long is beyond me. That's why I can't stand them. Ellis and I...we're so much better. Yet we have to run and hide. Oh, Ellis...if only you'd listen to me you would be so much happier. That wretched girl has brain washed you. She says she's protecting you but she's just keeping you captive!

I swear when I find you again, Ellis, I won't let you out of my sight again. I look over to the silver haired boy that I currently had my eye on. I smile, nor you my angel. It doesn't matter how, but I'll watch over the both of you. This world is not worthy to have such beautiful creatures residing in it. I hope we can see each other again soon...Ellis. And I can't bare the thought of loosing you my angel, though I do intend on getting my revenge for delaying me and Ellis's reunion. Hmm, a kiss maybe? Or perhaps a small lock of that gorgeous hair. Decisions, decisions. Well whatever the case, I'll be sure to record every moment. As I am now...

It's gotten dark outside, and my angel and those vultures decide to spend the night at an inn. Hmm? What happened to my hostage you ask? Well, I decided he should take a little nap.~ Not without tying him to the seat and taping his mouth shut, of course. Can't have him scampering off, now can we?~ This time my angel is facing me as he sleeps. I use my camera to zoom in, watching as some of his hair fell across and how his chest moved in and out. He appeared to be grasping on to something, a stuffed rabbit that had a fake arrow through it's head, a bloody stitched heart that read "eternal love", and glassy golden eyes. For some reason...I felt like I've seen that toy somewhere before. But...where? Ah, it doesn't matter. Look at how adorable my angel is in his sleep.

Wait, he seems to be in distress. I feel part of my heart break as tears fall down my angel's face. Oh dear, he must be having a nightmare. I resist the urge to climb down from my hiding spot and rush into comfort him. No, as much as I want to I can't risk being caught. If I'm not careful those vultures could change their destination because of me. I won't risk loosing track of my new angel nor will I risk getting a lead on Ellis. I watch as my angel stirs in his bed. Oh, even when he's in pain he's just too adorable. What I wouldn't give to kiss away all of his tears.~ And whoever has caused you this pain, angel, know that I'll make their demise as slow and painful as possible.~ Just for you, love.~

What could he possibly be dreaming about that has brought him to tears, though, I wonder.

~Page Break~

 _"Come now, just one more injection. You'll be done after this.~"_

 _"No, I won't! You said that the last time and the time before that! I don't want to do this anymore!", I let out a cry of pain as the needle once again came into contact with my skin. This is how it always was around here. Day in and day out. There was nothing more to my existence other than to be tested on and used for human purposes. It's amazing my small body could take all of this overdose of drugs and constantly being cut open and patched up again._

 _"Amazing, you'd think he would've died from blood loss by now. His tiny body is a lot stronger than I anticipated.", I heard the voice of Daddy on the other side, speaking with his co-worker._

 _"Maybe, but he's far too sensitive.", they disagreed,"If we're ever going to make use of him, we need to toughen him up. Just look at him, he's crying a river." What they said was true. I couldn't stop crying despite being so used to this daily torture. I just wanted to get out of here. Away from all this._

 _"He may contain some of your genes, Douglas, but he is far from disciplined.", they paused,"What was the point of creating him anyways? Aren't we attempting to reform the race of witches?"_

 _From the corner of my eye I could see "Daddy" smirk. "Yes, of course. And that's exactly why he's here. I believe he's a rather...special case apart from the others. Though most of them seem to be dying off one by one. Thankfully, experiment 212 hasn't kicked the bucket. He'd be useless otherwise."_

 _Another stab came my way and I struggled to break free of my restraints, but to no avail. Once they were "done" with me they threw me into my confinement. I cough and wheeze, trying to fight the pain that engulfed me. The blood stains were everywhere and it hurt so much. There was only one bright side to all this and it wasn't too far from me. I smile to myself, positive my cheeks would be burning if it wasn't for how chilled my skin was. One day...I'm sure...we'll escape from here. And when we do...Daddy is going to die.~ He'll be gone and it'll be the happiest day of our lives._

 _"_ _ **I dare you to try it, son.~**_ _", I gasped for air before blacking out.," **Sorry, but...we aren't quite finished yet.** "_

I woke with sweat dripping down my forehead. That dream again? When will this ever end? A knock caught my attention,"Honey, how long are you going to sleep? We need to get moving."

I blink, what was I doing again? Was I sleeping? "And who are you?", I call back

"Your mother, your mother!", the person grunted,"Geez, what will I do with you child?" I heard her retreat and I looked towards the window. A heavy blush colored my cheeks and a small smile made it's way to my face. They weren't visible, but I knew they were there. And I couldn't be happier about it. Feeling my face burn, I rub it in a futile attempt to cool it down. At this rate, I'll get a fever.

~Page Break~

I peek out from my hiding spot to make sure my angel wasn't facing me. Once I was sure he wasn't, I was careful with stepping out. I waited until my angel went into the van to re-enter my hostage's car. I slapped him harshly against the head, "Morning.~", his screams were muffled by the tape as I once again pulled out my wire,"Now, let's get a move on, shall we.~"

He nodded with tears in his eyes and I cut the restraints, ripping the tape from his mouth. We drove off once the van was a good distance away. Soon I knew I had to follow my love on foot. The same car going in the same direction for hours isn't very stealthy, don't want those vultures getting too suspicious nor do I want to frighten my angel. Especially after such a scary nightmare.

I just can't get enough of him! It should be a sin to be that intoxicating! Oh, my angel! I begin to breathe heavily again. Control yourself, L.A.. Now isn't the time for that I mustn't loose their vehicle. I heard my hostage mutter something,"This is worse than that brunette chick with the crazy hair."

Whoops!~ Should have kept your mouth shut, Mr. Driver!~ I tighten my hold on him,"This girl you speak of, she wouldn't happen to have a friend would she?~"

He gulps. I laugh, how ironic that all the lead I needed on Ellis was right beside me. Well, I guess I won't have to worry about finding her after all.~ She's in the same town my new angel is headed. Wait for me, Ellis.~ I've found you.~

~Page Break~

 **Oh, L.A. you adorable psychopath. XD Well, sorry about the poor writing guys. I wanted to at least make this chapter a little interesting but I failed. T_T Anyways!~ Hope L.A. was in character and that you enjoyed my terrible story telling. XD Please review! Ja!~**


End file.
